Never Say I Love You
by KiKi Inuzacki
Summary: My heart is broken.My big brother's enemy is coming back,and he offered me a deal.Revenge may be sweet.I came back.My old crush is still the same,but she is more beautiful.Maybe I can trick her with this deal. I will always get what I want, and I want her
1. She said yes!

Disowner:Loo Lee BAAA!!!! *Cuts Ribbin*

Kiki: It's my second story!

Saskue: Loser

Kiki: That's Mizz Loser to you!

Never say "I love you."

Chapther 1

She said yes!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Sakura-chan w-would you go out with me?" _

_The wind blew through her short pink hair and whispered these words in her ear. _

_She turned and smiled. _

_"Of course Naruto-kun." _

_That's when my heart carshed into a million peacies, _

_They hugged each other. _

_My pale check was stain with tears. _

_They're lips met._

_My peices of heart is blown away with the wind._

_They turned and walked away, hands together._

_I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears._

_I ran back home._

_My heart beated in pain, pain, pain. _

'_Slam!' _ "Hinata is that you?" I made sure the tears were gone. "Yes Neji-nii!" I put on my best smile and walked into the living room. "Where were you?" I sat next to him on the sofa putting my legs up to my chin. "I was at a friend's house." "Which ones'?" "Ten-Ten." Neji nodded.

'_Grrrrrraaaaa' _I looked at Neji and saw his face turned red. "Dinner?" I suggested with a giggle. Neji nodded. I stood up and walked to the kicten. "What do you want?" I asked while looking in the cabnets. "Hmm." "Ra-...."

I plused. Ramen was Naruto's favorite food. I felt tears comng to my eyes. I had to get out there. I ran to the white and purple fish rest room, locking the dorr behide me. "Hinata!" Neji bang on the restroom door. "Hinata are you okay?" He said in a sweet voice.

"Y-yes nii. I'll be out in a sec, okay." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." I lean my back to the door. I cried until the pain will go away,but I knew it'll only fade. I couldn't let Neji see me like this. I wish he was out with his buddies or something then the house will only to be to myself, but then again I may do something I don't want to do.

My dad and little sister went to a meeting for about a year to Paris; they left three days ago. You see this is how it started, Naruto was one of Neji's friends. About four years ago I had a cursh on him, and a year ago I relatized I was in love with him.

But the heavens don't like me; he fell in love with a whore called Sakura. I mean. Kami! Sakura isn't a whore she is beauitful, graceful and nice. Right when I was going to tell him that I loved him: He told me if I can ask Sakura out for him.

I took a breath and looked in a mirror. I was a mess. I washed my face. Why couldn't I be pretty like her? I closed my eyes as tears were trying to escape. I took a deep breath in and opened them. Why couldn't I be tan like her instade of pale?

Kami I could blend into the wall! I turned I couldn't stand staring at the mirror anymore so I put my famous fake smile and walked out the door. "Hinata are you sure your okay?" I looked at Neji, his pale white eyes looked worry he put his hands on my shoulders.

I knew he was saying if I need a hug then it's okay to have one. "Yes Neji-nii. I'm fine!" I said with exra cheer, hoping he'll beleave me. I still gave him that hug for one reason I needed that hug. He tighten the hug.

Then he sighed. "Good. Lets go out." "We don't have to. I mean I could make dinne-" He put up his hand. "No no no. We are going out to eat and its final." I sighed. "I'll go change."

I walked up the stairs and into my white room. I looked in my coslet. Grab a blue shirt with the words love-less on it, I wished those words were real. But I know one thing; it'll be good to get out of this uniform. I took of my black tie, I was the only girl at my school who weared a black tie, and my white bottin shirt. I replace them with my shirt.

I found some dark blue jeans and put them under my school uniform lack skirt. I took off the skirt and put on my boots. One more look in the mirror, even though I didn't want to see myself, and down the stair I was.

Neji was already downstairs. He was wearing a black muscal shirt, which really did show how buff he was, blue jeans and some relagur shoes. "Ready?" "Let me get my wall-" "I'm paying." I nodded and we went out the door.

We walked down the street to a fast food palor. We sat next to the window. The crisp fries and hamburgers delighted smells hit my nose. I hope this will help me. I smiled, yeah! I'll get to have some french fries!

"Oi Neji!" A red-brown head sat next to Neji. " Hey Kiba." Neji said. Kiba looked at me, he was wearing a skull red shirt for all I know. Mabey some black jeans like he usual wears. Who knows.........Fries!

"Hey Hinata." "H-hello Kiba." He gave me his fang smile. "So are you going to get something?" "Kiba I'm not paying for you meal." "Oh come on! Neji!" I watch them argue about this one little topic. "Fine but you owe me!" Neji yelled. Kiba smiled.

"So Hinata how was school?" Kiba asked me. I really didn't want to answer. " I-I-It was okay." Kiba nodded. "Hey did you hear?" I looked at him. "Saskue came back." "What?" Neji asked with anger. I never knew why but Neji hated Saskue. I mean they were best friends when we were little then something happened.

"I thought he moved to the Star Village for good." Neji said. "Yeah me to." Kiba said while shaking his head. "May I take you older?" A brown head said. "Yeah I'll like a hambuger and fries." Neji said. "Same but make my hambuger a triple." Kiba said.

"I'll take a mini buger with fries." Fries! "No porblem." She wink at Neji. That didn't only get on my nerves but his too. Next thing may be an other number then the girl being angry because he didn't call her. Kami this gets annoying.

"Kami so he's back." Neji hissed. He looked at me. I blink. "Hinata what's wrong?" Oh no. "Nothing is wrong Neji-nii." I said. "Oi! Neji, Kiba!" Damn it I know that voice too well. He come while I lowered in my seat. He the blond hair god.

" Whats up Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Guess who just said yes." Naruto said while siting next to me. Damn it I felt the tears came to my eyes. "Uhh Naruto may I go by?" I asked while keeping of whatever strength I had. "Oh! I didn't see you Hinata-chan! I wanna thankyou so much." He moved over as I got out of the booth.

He go closer to me. "If it wasn't for you Sakura-chan would have never said yes!" He was going to hug me. I took a step back and started to run to the restroom after saying sorry. I closed the door of the restroom and started to cry again. Why the fuck do I have to be weak!

----Help me Please?----- ( -:-')(^.^)

Neji's left eyebrow went up._ Sakura and Naruto....Hinata that must be what is brothering you. So much shit, first Saskue is coming back then Nartuo and Sakura? _"Wow you finally got her?" Kiba asked. "Hell yeah!, belive it!" Naruto yelled with his fist in the air.

"Neji your quite." Naruto said. "I'm just thinking." Naruto and Kiba nodded. The waitress came back with the food and shakes. She notice Naruto. "Aww wheres the girl?" She asked. "She'll be back." "See looked at Naruto. "Would you like anything?"

Naruto thought for a momment. "I have a chesse bacon buger." He said. She nodded and went to go get it. Hinata sat next to Naruto. "Where did you go?" Neji asked. "I went to the back to call someone." "Hn."

Hinata started to eat. The waitress came back and put Naruto food in front of him. The four of then ate. Kiba, Neji, and Naruto threw food eachother. Hinata felt like she need to disapper.

-------------------The text is coming!----- (o.o)

_I'm here_

_Are you here?_

_The one and only love?_

_I'm looking _

_I'm moving just for you _

_Did you wait?_

_Like the porsime_

_you and I made?_

_I'll be screahing_

_For my heart that you kept _

_For you heart that I'll take_

_I'm here_

Oh Kami may you have mercy. The sky is dark and I just finshed unpacking. My brother, Itachi has to run our father's compeny, and I had to go with him. "Saskue! Dinner is ready." I sighed and got of the bed and walked down stairs.

Itachi, being an idiot, was wearing an apron that said 'Cooking or Sexy?'. I mean how the hell does he get these things?! "What the hell is up with your apron?" I asked him. Itachi turned and looked at him. "Hehe foolish little *_hecup_* brother! Your just mad that I'm hotter *_hecup_* then you!"

"How much did you have to drink?" "I can't belive you! *_hecup_* " I rolled my eyes and went to see what.........OH MY FUCKING KAMI !!!!!!!!!!! Kill it!!!!!!! "What the hell is that? Is that a shoe? Oh my kami! Did it just move!" "No silly!!! *_Hecup*_ Why would a shoe be in chicken?"

"Wheres the chicken? And why is does it smell like gym....WHY THE HELL IS MY GYM SHORTS IN THERE!?" _Tump. _Great my oldder brother just fanited. I sighed and picked him up I walked up stairs and layed him in his bed.

I guess I'll be eating takeout. I grabbed the phone. "Hello how may I help you?" a strange voice said. "Yeah can I have the sushi meal." "What would you like to drink?" I smiled. "Strawberry Soda." It was aways her favorite, it was aways my favorite.

I wonder if she still lives here? Is she still the same shy beautiful girl that she was when I left? Does she even remember me? I hope she does. I wonder if her heart if taken....HA! I beat the ass that stole her heart.

_ring Ring_ I opened the door and paid the ....uhhh what do you call him.......deliver boy. "Hey dude you your Saskue!"_ Slam_ Please no fan**boys**. Saskue sat on a chair. Think of her. Only of her. The one he turly loved.

The ture reason he come to this deadly town. "Ewww she cooks way better." I said while having my tounge sticked out, I missed her sandwitches. Saskue looked out the window. Tommorrow is when I go to school.

(^.) (o.o) .....epp

_Tommorrow he'll see her. _

_Tommorrow her life wound shock her._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki: Well that's the beginging if you haven't read my other story it's called Love and Lust (It's a GaaraHianta)

Itahci: I'm hotter the _*hecup* _Saskue!

Kiki: Go to sleep! Jason that dude is gong to have a huge hangover!

Gaara: Who is she? How would Neji reacted when he frist sees Saskue? Why do they hate eachother? Many qustions answers are unknown MHAHAHAHA.....Kiki can I have my cookie now.

Kiki:Here you go......Till next time........REMEMBER (OR IF YOU DON"T KNOW) I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN THX FOR YOUR SUPPORT hehe sorry stupid caps lock.....hehe....


	2. Never To Be Forgotten Momories

Disowner: Hehe I based this story on one of my poems  
Kiki: I'm passing Humanities! with a 90!  
Gaara: *Blows horn* Kiki Had help form a speacial gal named Koizumi who editted her story so go a little easy on her it was her frist time or I'll eat you grrrrr...  
Kiki: Anyway I'm glad people like this story

I want to thank these peps

**Nin(Maybe I would write a one shot on kiba and hinata.....hmmm (3the review))  
Gabiruchis (Your welcome and thx sorry I can't write all serious for a long time to save my life XP 3 the review)  
ShikaMariUchiha ( I'm sorry but all is going to be clear in the next 3 chapters ......or it might be next chapter.....who knows but 3 the review)**

**Okay people this is very imporant my friend challage me in a one-shot challages so if you have any pair you want put it in your review! -KikiInuzacuki!  
**

Never say "I love you"

Ch. 2

Never to be Forgotten Memories

_It's time to face hell.  
It's time to face the truth.  
Will I ever leave this pain?  
Will I see her again?  
Today fate is going to turn.  
As their needles twist together._

_I must wake-up,_

From this never-ending nightmare.

I must see the truth.

I must not cry.

If only he knew.

He's killing me

with every kiss,

and with every hug.

If only I was his girl…  


Hinata moaned. She did not want to get up today. She did not want to go to school today. She sighed, and then just laid there staring up into space. _Is this how kids must feel about going to school? _"Hinata-chan are you awake?" A soft voice said.

"If I say no, would you believe me Ten-nee?" She heard a soft giggle. "Neji-san told me to get you up....You have five minutes...Mkay?" "Thank you!" Hinata snuggled into her pillow. She gathered all the strength she had from the day before, today, and the day before yesterday, but still she wondered whether it would be enough…

She got up, stretched, then walked to her closet. She got out her uniform: A grey sweater, grey skirt, and a white blouse. She changed to them out of her Emily the Strange p.j. Hinata grabbed her tie and put it on around and her collar.

She got her leggings and slipped them on with her boots. "HINATA GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!!!" Neji was mad. Hinata ran down stairs. "Y-y-yes Neji-nii?" Neji looked at her. "You were awake?" Neji asked looking bewildered.

Ten-Ten started to giggle. "Yes Neji-nii." "Oh.....uh.....heheh ......" Now Neji was feeling kinda akward. "Breakfast is ready…hurry we only have ten minutes." Ten-Ten said still laughing at Neji. Neji turned to Ten-Ten and pouted.

"You know I love you." Ten-Ten said while putting her arms around Neji. "I love you too." He said while lightly kissing her lips. His hands went to the edge of his shirt and would have traveled higher if Hinata didn't cough.

"No matter how much I love you two. I don't want you to see you fuck." "Hinata! Don't use that kind of language!" "Okay let me rephrase. I'm sorry I don't want to see my cousin's penis inside of my best friend's vagina pushing and pulling to pro-"

"Hinata-chan!" Ten-Ten said while blushing. Hinata giggled. She loved being with her close friends and family because she was comforable. The three teens sat at the table and started to eat. "Hinata should have cook. My eggs taste like crap." Ten-Ten said.

"You've tasted crap before? What else have you put through those kissable lips of yours?" Neji asked. Hinata giggled while Ten-Ten pouted. "I didn't mean it like that dope!" "Ten-nee I think they taste great!" Hinata said.

"Aww thank you Hinata-chan. See why can't you be nice like Hinata?" Ten-Ten asked Neji. "Because if I was then who would protect you and Hinata. Plus you know you love my meanness." "I don't think meanness is a word. Plus I don't need protection." Ten-Ten said.

Neji laughed. "That's not what you where saying last night." _Pop!_ He cleaned off the egg from his face. "I meant that I don't need you to protect me from other people." Ten-Ten stated. Hinata laughed and blushed at the same time.

The both looked at her. Hinata stop but tried to fight the giggles. "Let's just go to school." Neji said while getting up with his bag. Hinata grabbed hers, as did Ten-Ten. They walked out the door; Ten-Ten and Neji holding hands while Hinata was still trying not to laugh.

Saskue morning (^.^)(-.-')  
_  
A new day._

An old beginning.

Old voices.

New faces.

What will they say?

I came back,

with my old love still here....  
  
_Beep. Beep. Smash! _"Damn alarm clock." Saskue rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. _'Why are the numbers cracked? Damn it I broken the fucking alarm clock again!' _He cursed under his breath and got up to take a shower. After that he changed to his uniform; Black dress pants, white dress shirt, blue dress jacket, and black tie.

Saskue walked down the hall and stopped at Itachi's room. "Kami, Itachi! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!" he yelled while banging his fist against the door."Uhhh why must you scream little brother?" A deep voice asked in annoyance.

"Are you awake?" The door opened showing a half naked Itachi stepping forward and closing the door again. "Yes little brother, but would you stop screaming?" _'Great! He's got a hangover!' _

"Itachi-san why am I in your room, yeah?" Another voice said from behind the door. "Who- wait do I want to know?" Saskue asked awkwardly. Itachi looked at his door. "I ..... don't even know who's in there." Itachi opened the door showing a blonde head friend.

"Deidara why are you in my room?" Itachi asked. Saskue's eyes grew wide with shock. "Why are you naked!?" He asked while backing away. Itachi and Deidara shrugged. "We don't know." "I thought you were fucking a girl last night!" Saskue said mostly to himself. If two plus two equals four then....

"EWWWWW!!!" both Itachi and Deidara yelled in unison. "I'm sorry I took you, Itachi, un" Deidara said while patting Itachi shoulder. "What!?? I'm always on top!" Itachi said while snapping in that 'no you didn't girlfriend' way.

"You know what I'll walk to school, and Deidara put on some boxers or shorts." "No no, I must have been on top." Deidara said while putting a hand on his hip ignoring Saskue.

Saskue pushed Itachi into his room and shut the door. "Uhhg I can't wait until my car come in from the Star Village." Saskue walked downstairs and grabbed a tomato. He grabbed a knife: not noticing Itachi coming in.

"No Saskue don't do it! We'll find you some help!" Itachi said while hugging his brother. "What the hell are you talking about?" Saskue said trying not to drop the tomato. "It's okay Saskue you don't need to kill yourself! Mom and Dad love you!"

Saskue kicked Itachi where the sun doesn't quite shine. "DEIDARA GET YOU FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!!!" In a split second he was down there. "Y-y-yes." He asked with fright. "How much did he drink?!"

"F-f-four cups." "Give him coffee and make sure he's sober by the time he is at work. YOU GOT IT??" Deidara nodded still scared. For a kid four years younger than him he was still scary. Saskue continued eating the tomato and walked off to grab his things.

"I'm leaving see yeah later!" he yelled behind him. He started off. Remembering the old road he took. He looked at the clouds and kept walking just thinking of his life. Think of her. What would he say when he sees her? Saskue sighed. He smelled the air, and looked to the left.

"I can't believe my own eyes." He said. There it was standing strong. The same old oak tree where they first met. Where he helped her and she helped him. The same oak tree where they said good-bye at. Saskue walked to oak tree and sat under it. He closed his eyes.

**"Hey slut why don't you give me what your good for." an eight year old boy said with grey spiked hair said while pulling her hair. "Please s-s-stop this. Your-r h-hurting me." She said while crying.**

"Your nothing but a slut, if you didn't fight so much then maybe I wouldn't have to hit you." He said with a fist. "Hey why won't you just leave her alone?" A six year old raven head said. "And what are you going to do about it? Go home little kid."

He was already angry. He just got out of a huge fight with his dad and being call a disgrace! This boy was ready to get into a fight. "I'll give you one more chance. Leave. Her. Alone." The eight year old smirked.

He pulled the girl's hair to make her stand. He pulled her into a kiss and then pushed her down. She whimpered in pain. The raven had enough. He ran to the older boy and punched him in the jaw. _**Pop**_**. He heard the bone break. The older guy got up but not before getting kicked in the balls. He started to run. The younger one sighed and looked that the gentle flower. "You okay?" He asked her.**

She nodded but was still crying. He looked at the moon. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" She shook her head. "I-I was looking for my brother a-and that boy." She started to cry even more. "You don't need to tell me." He kneeled down in front of her.

"Hold still." he whispered. He put a hand on her bruised cheek. She started to blush. "My name is Saskue. Saskue Uchiha." He whispered. "I-I-I'm Hinata Hyugga." she said. "Don't I have you for a class?" He asked deep in thought.

"Y-yes I-Ino is always talking about you." Saskue moaned. "That girl is annoying. Wait you're not a fangirl right?" He said ready to back away. Hinata shook her head. "I like someone else" she said. "May I know?" Hinata blushed cherry red and shook her head.

"Aww why not?" Saskue said with a pout. She just giggled. "Can I ask why you were mad?" Saskue looked at her. "You were getting hurt." "I meant before.....y-your eyes showed you were angry." Saskue sighed. "I got into a fight with my dad and he said I was a disgrace. I should be more like my brother, Itachi."

"I understand. I'm the weakest of my family and I have to take care of them one day." Saskue looked at her pale eyes. She looked like an angel with the moonlight behind her. Saskue didn't know what he was doing until he kissed her on the cheek. "Uhhh Saskue-kun." Hinata said with a blushed deep red in fact it was a new kind of red, darker then blood. 

Saskue pulled away. He had to think of an excuse. "My mom always kissed my wounds." He said. Hinata nodded. Saskue looked at his watch. Damn I have to go school. He started to run.

( 0.) ( ^.)(^.^)

They walked into the school. "Hinata-chan I have try-outs today and so does Neji, can you walk home alone?" Hinata looked at Ten-Ten. "Don't worry I have to be a mentor today." Hinata paused. "It would be nice if we could be good friends." She said mainly to herself.

Both Ten-Ten and Neji nodded. "Hinata be careful today okay." Hinata nodded. "Bye Neji-nii." Hinata said as she gave him and Ten-Ten a hug. "Bye Hinata-chan see you later!" Ten-Ten yelled and Neji murmured. Hinata turned and walked towards the office.

(T.....)

Saskue walked into the office. "May I help you, sir?" A purple hair woman said while looking and signing papers. "You sure can Anko." Saskue said with a smirk. "S-S-Saskue?"

"Yes Sensei?" Anko ran up to him and hugged him. "I thought you move to the star village." "I did but I came back. I thought you would have known if you work here." Saskue said. "No, the only reason I'm here is because Wendy is sick today." Anko said.

"Hn. I came to get my things." Anko nodded and sat back down. "Let's see....here it is your men-" "What I have to get a Mentor?!" "Well Saskue you did leave for four years and " "Fine just give me the fucking name." he said.

"It'll be......" She paused and typed a few things. "Hyugga Hinata." she said. Saskue felt heart beat. He had to see her now. What would he say? What if.....what if......that is all he can think of? "Your real one is Sakura but I don't think you want her do you?" She asked with a small smile.

"No not that annoying bitch." He said. He looked past her towards the window. "How is Naruto?" Anko looked up from her work. "He's fine. Second champion in our track team. You should try out tomorrow."

"And Hinata?" Anko stopped typing and looked at Saskue. She smirked. "So Saskue you still want her?" Anko said evilly. "S-shut up! I never wanted her!" Saskue said with a little blush.

"Uh huh....Then why did you use to stare at her, and she's the only girl around your age you would talk to. Plus yo-" "Shut up." Saskue said.

"Just answer the damn question." Anko leaned in, her chin in her palms. "Why don't you ask her? She's is coming." Saskue looked out into the hallway window. Her midnight hair grew long, her body turned to a goddess body, her pale eyes sparkling in the light.

She looked like an angel. She is his angel. "Hinata-chan." She entered into the office. "Hello Anko-sensei." Her sweet voice said. "Hello Hianta-chan." Anko greeted back. Hinata looked at Saskue.

"Hello are you the new student?" Saskue just nodded. He was still speechless thanks to her beauty. "You know you look like someone I knew but he left." "Tenshi-chan." Hinata's eyes widened. Only one person never called her that. "S-s-Saskue?" she whispered.

Tenshi-chan- Angel-chan  
Kiki: Wow.....do you hate me because of the cliff hanger? Haha ......  
Hidan: Yes they do  
Kiki: Next chapter: what would Hinata say? What happened??  
Kiki: Please Review


	3. Time to catch up

Disowner: Sorry for the LATE update but shit has been happening and isn't stopping so Enjoy!!

Never Say I love you

Chapter 3

Time to catch up

_I never wanted you to leave _

_I never wanted to leave_

_You were my best friend_

_You were the only one I could talk to _

_Its time _

_its time_

_Its time _

_To catch up _

Smack! Saskue look at the girl in front of her. He lightly touched his red cheek. "What the hell?" He said.

"Now that we have that covered. Lets continue the tour will we?" Hinata said with a smile. '_Now that I showed how much I was angry at him for leaving me in hell...'_

_'Hahaha Wow, Hinata is still the only girl, that can control this boy.' _Anko thought smiling to herself.

"Saskue-kun?" Hinata said while they left the office, hearing Anko laughing from Hinata slapping Saskue.

"Mhhm," he respond.

"Now that your back," she reached in and hugged his chest tightly. "I missed you, Saskue-kun. But if you ever leave me again I swear I will kick your pretty lil' ass"

"You look at my ass without permission? Wow that means I can look at yours!" Saskue said with a smirk.

He started to walk a bit slower and lowered his eyes toward her ass, which was covered by a backpack.

"Haha. You can't cause I has my backpack" Hinata said while sticking out her tongue.

"Careful Hyuga, I'll still bite that tongue of yours." Hinata eyes widen with the memories of him biting on her tongue hard enough to making it bleed.

"Um Saskue wouldn't that look weird after all we are in HIGH SCHOOL." She said making sure he heard the high school part.

"And? We're friends and that's what-ohhff- What the hell Hinata why did you stop?" He looked her direction.

"Pinky Bitchy got with Dope?" He saw the tear ran down her cheek.

_'Fuck'_ He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his chest and started to walk into an empty hall. He felt the tears on his shirt and tie.

"I'm sorry Saskue." She murred into his shirt. He hugged her closer.

"For Tenshi-chan?" Saskue whispered in her ear.

She lightly giggled. "I'm not an angel, *Kujaku-chan." she whispered into his chest.

"Ugh, Kujaku I haven't heard that in forever, maybe in too long." He said as he whispered the last part.

"Well you left, with no good-bye." Hinata said crying a little more, pulling away.

"What do you mean? I wrote you a letter and put what my number was on it." Saskue confusedly said holding onto Hinata not letting her go.

Hinata looked at Saskue. "No, you didn't."

"Yeah I did, Hinata, I swear I'll would never leave without a good-bye."

"Well, Saskue, you already broke that promise."

"Hinata I delivered it personality to your house." Saskue said.

"Saskue, don't lie."

"Hinata, look into my eyes and tell me one time I lied to you."

Hinata stared at his oral black eyes, and she couldn't think of one time.

She even remember once when he didn't hesitated to tell her that he beat up Naruto.

"None." she whispered.

"So why would I start now, Tenshi?" He asked in a whispered looking at her pearl eyes.

"I wouldn't know," she said. "A lot of people can change in four years, why can't you?"

He smiled at the question, _'Because I love you,' _

"'Cause if you haven't notice all those years we were best friends, I'm not like everyone else. I'm still not afraid to tell you the straight up truth,"

Hinata nodded. Her face still red, the tears not stopping for a second.

Saskue tilted her head to face him. Her pearl eyes staring deeply into his oral black ones.

"Hinata,go out with me," he whispered.

Kiki: Duh duh duuhhhnnnn!!!! And that's chapter 3 for ya! Ha ha! Na!! It's to short, plus I probably lost half my readers T.T

Hidan: Fucking back to the fucking story

,

"Hey!!! Naruto!" Naruto looked back to see Kiba running towards him. "Hey have you seen Saskue?"

"Saskue-kun is back?" A squeaky voice said behind Naruto.

"Today was his first day, well Anko said that." Kiba said ignoring the pink head.

"Really? Wow he's back? I thought he was moving for good." Naruto said with a grin. "No, he's back Hinata is hes mentor."

_'Why is that bitch always the lucky one? Ugh, well if Saskue is back then maybe I could make him jealous with Naruto.' _ Sakura thought.

"Naruto-kun...I'll be right back." Naruto nodded and continue to talk to Kiba.

"So he's back huh? Is that why Neji was all weird last night?" Kiba nodded.

"Wow, everything is gonna be back to awkwardness since him and Hinata were best friends."

"Yeah but like Hinata didn't find out until we told her," Kiba commented.

**( FASH BACK TIMMEEE OHHH YEAHHH!!!! * Kool Aid Guy crashes threw wall * **

**Gaara:Oh My Kami!!!! * shoots Kool Aid Guy * That's what you get for messing up my cookies! )**

"**Hinata," Kiba said while the raven haired walked threw the halls looking around. **

"**I'm sorry Kiba but I have to find Saskue, I have to tell him something." She said. **

"**Hinata! Listen to Kiba!" Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto then at Kiba. **

"**Sorry, what is it that you two have to say?" She said sweetly, her face a bit red. **

"**Hinata, Saskue left. He went to the Star Village. He left last night." **

**Hinata stood there, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto said softy. **

"**I...I have to go." She ran out the door. **

**(Back to life Back to Reality haha that's an old song) **

Sakura walked into the rest room. She check her make up and rechecked it. She pulled down her shirt a little and pushed up her breast.

She brushed her hair and smiled. _'Heh, Hinata you better step down Ha! Saskue is mine,' _

She stepped out of the room.

"'Cause if you haven't notice all those years we were best friends, I'm not like everyone else. I'm still not afraid to tell you the straight up truth,"

She knew that voice to well. She peaked at the empty hall where the raven head and midnight head were hugging.

_'What the hell?' _

"Hinata, go out with me,"

_'What the hell!? I swear *Kono Ama! I will get Saskue.' _

Kiki: Okay now its the end of the chapter ha ha well um yeah

Gaara: What would Hinata say?

Kinea: What would Sakura do?

Kiki: Until next time and sorry for the short/ long time to update ha um see ya

My lovers

My haters

and Masterbatets!

loves ya! Please Review

*Kona Ama- Bitch

* Kujaku – Peacock


End file.
